TIME FOR MEDIA TO TELL THE WHOLE STORY
by Jaxhawk MEDIA IN FULL COURT PRESS TO FORCE IRAQ WITHDRAWAL http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rs3FlwRDS0I/AAAAAAAABaU/xoLRe1sFdG4/s1600-h/180px-Dresd_4.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rs3FmARDS1I/AAAAAAAABac/YSW_nVyVTiY/s1600-h/eisenhower.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rs3FmQRDS2I/AAAAAAAABak/wEHat3hlfLM/s1600-h/russianbombers.jpg THE NIGHTLY NEWS ON TELEVISION ISN'T THE ONLY PLACE THAT BOMBARDS THE AMERICAN PEOPLE WITH LEFTIST PROPAGANDA. The cable channels appear to have joined forces with the "get out of Iraq" crowd, and are showing many movies and documentaries that at the very least can be considered anti-military, and in some cases outright condemning of the American military-industrial complex. A system which has by the way allowed us to fight with weapons that are state of the art. Last night the Encore channel had a documentary entitled "Why we Fight Wars". It featured President Eisenhower's farewell speech when he left the presidency, and had well known liberals like Gore Vidal commenting on the out of control military-industrial complex. This so called documentary is indicative of left wing propaganda. It takes a man whose whole life was dedicated to the killing of enemy soldiers and in the end stage of his career, responsible for killing tens if not hundreds of thousands of women, children and old people in the fire bombing of Dresden, Hamburg, and Berlin during February 1945. the Allies' political-military leadership started to consider how they might aid the Soviets with the use of the strategic bomber force. The plan was to bomb Berlin and several other eastern cities in conjunction with the Soviet advance. In the summer of 1944, plans for a large and intense offensive targeting these cities had been discussed under the code name Operation Thunderclap.Prior to this the Soviets had several discussions with the Allies on how the strategic bomber force could help their ground offensives once the eastern front line approached Germany. The US ambassador to the USSR, W. Averell Harriman, discussed it with Joseph Stalin as did General Eisenhower's deputy at SHAEF, British Air Marshal Arthur W. Tedder in January 1945, when he explained how the strategic bomber could support the Soviet attack as Germany began to shuffle forces between the fronts. The result of this bombing killed at least 40,000 civilians and wounded soldiers in hospitals in Hamburg,30,000 in Dresden and 50,000 in Berlin during February 1945. The massive bombing also allowed the Russians to take Berlin before General Patton was allowed to enter the area.A decision that allegedly was made at Yalta between Stalin and an ailing President Roosevelt. It was the prelude to a long and perilous "cold war"! The movie documentary last night, highlighted the portion of "IKE's" speech in which he declared Americans should beware of the "MI" complex getting too strong , and out of control. A strange shift of philosophy from a man who spent his military career using every weapon provided to him in his pursuit of victory and glory! But taken out of context is fodder for leftist anti-military propaganda. While the media puts on anti-war films of the Vietnam and Korea era. There is little or no mention any where of ex-KGB agent Putin's decision to once again begin long range bomber patrols over the Atlantic and Pacific Ocean.These bombers carry nuclear weapons are capable of striking both coasts of the United States.The Country that some Russian newspaper writers like Yulia Litiynina referred to as the "New Third Reich". This decision was the week before his "air-show", showing the Chinese military officals, and other potential enemies of the United States, his newest tactical fighters, the MIG-29-OVT and the Sukboi Jet SV-35 that he has for sale. While the American left is trying to destroy OUR ability to defend ouselves. The Communists who did not disband, but went "to ground", are rebuilding their first strike potential. They are also selling these weapons to our "enemies"! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 23, 2007 Category: EISENHOWER MILITARY MEDIA RUSSIANS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.